A manually deployable awning system for a vehicle, for example, a recreational vehicle, may include an awning roller attached to the vehicle (or to a support system attached to the vehicle), an awning fabric having a first end attached to the awning roller and a second end connected to a header or stiffener, and a pair of support legs, each support leg having a first end connected to the stiffener and a second end. The second end of the support leg is supported by the ground when the awning is deployed and may be supported by a bracket attached to the vehicle when the awning is stowed.